


New Beginnings

by Meta666



Series: Undertale: The SYSTEM [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computers, Gen, Meta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta666/pseuds/Meta666
Summary: Set in an Original Undertale Timeline, something interesting happens after multiple genocide runs that will change this Timeline forever.
Series: Undertale: The SYSTEM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657825
Kudos: 7





	1. The Absolute

The world was black. Pitch black. The darkness of the battle screens seemed so full of light in comparison to the black that now oozed around The Human.

“Greetings.” The Human turned around slowly and stood face to face with a Negative Image of themselves.

“I am Chara.” The voice that emanated from Chara’s mouth was emotionless.

“Thank you. Your power awakened me from death.” The Human stared at Chara, their face still frozen in those neutral lines that betrayed nothing of their inner thoughts.

“My ‘human soul’...”

“My ‘determination’...”

“They were not mine, but **YOURS**.” Chara’s voice was suddenly filled with something; what, The Human could not determine yet.

“At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn’t it? Why was I brought back to life?” Chara paused, and The Human continued to stare at them without answering. They spoke again,

“You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling...”, here Chara paused again, almost as if expecting The Human to respond to them. Soon; however, they went on with their speech.

“That’s me. ‘Chara’. Now. Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world and move on to the next.” Two options appeared in front of The Human. **ERASE** , and **DO NOT**. Both options turned a golden color when The Human hovered their hand over each one, mulling over the choice in their head. They selected **ERASE**.

“Right. You are a great partner.” Chara rasped, “We’ll be together forever, won’t we?” All The Human saw next was nines filling their vision as Chara stabbed them in the heart, bursting it with the cool metal of the real knife.


	2. The Return

“Greetings. I am Chara. ‘Chara’. The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn’t matter when. It doesn’t matter where. Time after time, I will appear.” Chara was back in the inky void with The Human after they returned to their body and waited for Chara to restore the world back to point zero of the Timeline.

“And, with your help. We will eradicate the enemy and become strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling...”, here Chara paused again. The Human detected a hint of emotion in Chara’s voice, but they did not know which one.

“That’s me. ‘Chara’.”

“But. You and I are not the same are we?” Ah, it was disgust The Human was hearing in their voice.

“This **SOUL** resonates with a strange feeling. There is a reason you continue to recreate this world. There is a reason you continue to destroy it. You. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality.” The Human stood there as they came to an understanding. Chara was fine with killing everyone they could the first time because it led to a defined goal. The end of Everything. But to bring the world back into existence, and willingly destroy it over and over again. This was something that was both pointless and disgusting to Chara.

“Hmm. I cannot understand these feelings anymore. Despite this. I feel obligated to suggest. Should you choose to create this world once more. Another path would be better suited. Now, partner. Let us send this world back into the abyss.” The **ERASE** and **DO NOT** options appeared before The Human once more. They barely thought about it before selecting **ERASE** again.

“Right. You are a great partner. We’ll be together forever, won’t we?” The real knife fell again and once more, the world was restored to point zero. Then The Human destroyed the world a third time. Then a fourth.

**Reset 9**

“Greetings.”

**Reset 15**

“I am Chara.”

**Reset 20: LV increased to 21**

“‘Chara’.”

**Reset 33**

“The demon that comes when people call its name.”

**Reset 67**

“It doesn’t matter when.”

**Reset 141: LV increased to 32**

“It doesn’t matter where.”

**Reset 369: LV increased to 70**

“Time after time,”

**Reset 592: LV increased to 110**

“I will appear.”

**Reset 1,456: LV increased to 237**

“And, with your help.”

**Reset 5,783: LV increased to 569**

“We will eradicate the enemy and become strong.”

**Reset 9,999: LV at 999**

“But. You and I are not the same are we?”

**Error: Reset number has exceeded allowed maximum of 9,999.**

**Attempting to boot S.Y.S.T.E.M. into “Clean Slate” protocol.**

“What is this?” Chara’s face twisted into an unfamiliar expression. The Human recognized it as confusion. Chara suddenly felt like they had a sharp spike being pounded into the middle of their head. They screamed at the unfamiliar sensation of pain after being an entity with no physical form. Their head felt like it was splitting open, and before their eyes, it appeared as if the inky black void was splitting open. The tear revealed a larger human in a dark room hunched over a keyboard staring at The Human and Chara. Just as quickly as it had torn open, the tear in reality sealed and the pain in Chara’s head subsided.

“What just happened?” Chara asked The Human after a few moments of absolute silence. The Human didn’t respond.

**Booting S.Y.S.T.E.M. into “Clean Slate” Protocol in T-minus ten seconds.**

Chara heard a strange metallic voice cut through the darkness of the void. They didn’t like the sound of that. They looked in their **STATS** screen to see if there was anything that could help them avoid this, and stared in disbelief as their **LV** now read: **UNKNOWN**. The metallic voice was counting down the seconds, and had reached two away from the total annihilation of Chara’s memories, when they decided to do something unorthodox. They brought up the **ERASE** function and slammed it with all their might.


End file.
